


Unknown Palace

by Co_Akira



Series: 不正经抹布 [4]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I make up the story before the game…, Kurusu Akira Has A Palace, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 怪盗团掉进了主人未知的殿堂，是1797抹布，抹完了还有一大堆售后





	Unknown Palace

**Author's Note:**

> 1♥7♥9♥7（指波特被抓的时候衣服上的字  
为可能带给你的不良心情提前道歉

1

一切都发生得很突然。  
这是繁忙暑假中普通的一天，当时他们正在印象空间入口集合等着Joker选择今天的主力成员，之后——天旋地转，再次睁开眼睛后便发现自己站在一个陌生的殿堂里，而上一秒还在眼前琢磨战略的Joker却不见了踪影。

Joker不在的时候更应该保持冷静——真这样告诉自己，闭上眼睛重复了几次深呼吸，整理好了混乱的思绪。  
“很显然当务之急是要找到Joker，大家觉得在寻找Joker的路上查明殿堂主人的身份，等找到Joker再一起商量要怎么处理这个殿堂这样的计划如何？”

怪盗团的参谋小姐粗略划定的方案条理清晰，于是全员一致条件达成——双叶乘上死灵之书，不一会就带着殿堂的全息地图跳了下来。  
“从这里能感受到的气息很微弱，Joker应该在殿堂的深处，最佳路线是……这条。”

怪盗团开始了行动。

2

他没有完整的记忆，只知道自己是某种认知造就的存在，模糊地被冠上一个“无业，在拘留所兼职”的身份后就被“监狱”的主人派到了这里。  
他的任务是那个穿着休闲服的黑发少年。

少年出手打断了“那位大人”的事，因此要受到惩罚。单单一个前科犯的罪名怎么可能平息那位大人的愤怒？于是按照约定好的，他和他的同伴要和少年度过“难忘的一晚”。

每次和同伴发现少年时，少年都会以因惊恐而睁大的双眼看向他们这边，当然这除了让他更加兴奋外没有其他作用——他喜欢慢慢褪去被同伴控制行动不能的少年的衣物，然后分开少年白皙修长的腿，享受在少年盈满眼泪的双眼的注视下和他交合的过程。他仿佛永远听不厌少年夹杂着啜泣的求饶声和逐渐染上情欲的呻吟，用同伴的性器堵住少年的嘴也不失为一个好选择——当他怀念少年柔软舌头的触感时他也会选择由自己来完成。

他总是很有工作热情。

所以今天也一样，他抓住了黑发的少年，虽然是看上去这么纯洁未经人事的少年，但实际上已经沾染过不知多少次他们的气味了，每次都能回到原来的状态要归功于“监狱”的认知功能。  
毕竟这是要无限重复的“回忆”。

他这次选择先只脱下少年的下半身衣物，直觉让他认为仅有下半身赤裸着和男人交合这件事更能激起少年的羞耻心，如果不出意外的话少年的T恤上一会也会留下汗水和精液混合的液体，那个时候再提醒少年看看吧。

“是叫莲，对吧？”他做好准备，把头埋进少年的腿间，嗅着少年的气味，拇指在少年的大腿内侧摩挲，然后以少年能听到的最低音量确认少年的名字。  
其实他并不在意名字的正确与否，让紧闭双眼浑身颤抖的少年把注意力转移到他身上——即使只有一会才是最重要的。

少年果然找回了一些意识，因为刚刚的激烈挣扎和羞耻感，他的脸上已经泛起了红晕，汗水把额前的黑发黏在脸上——他睁开眼睛，听见名字的惊讶感让他扭动着试图挣脱控制，能听见他在低声请求放手，不过，“这是工作呀，说好了要让你和我们先玩一会的。”被钳制住四肢的男人们这样嬉笑着拒绝了。  
最后少年放弃了挣扎，视线一瞬间落在内心焦急的他的身上，他等待这一刻已经很久了。

趁少年的视线还没来得及移开，他把自己硬得不行那根东西塞进了少年扩张好的穴口，因为异物入侵瞪大了眼睛的少年还没有来得及解除和他的对视。他对被少年的后面紧紧包裹着的温暖感觉留恋得无法放弃，但也不能少了少年祈求他拔出去的哀鸣声这一佐料。

“这就是你多管闲事的代价啊。”

少年呜咽得更厉害了，现在还能理解他说的话，他都要对少年佩服不已了。从另一个角度看，他的话对少年的打击也不小吧。

——再多哭一点吧，他几乎是一边祈求着一边撞击少年的敏感带，见义勇为的代价竟然是这样，少年的啜泣声中有没有含着对这样的结局的不甘呢。  
突如其来的想法再去思索的时候已经捡不起来了，他也不知道为什么忽然会这么想，因此，这就和他已经没有关系了。

有人把手伸进少年的衣服里，揉捏起了少年的乳头，再这样下去会肿起来——虽说严重程度自然是比不上被使用过度的后穴的。

他今天没有让其他人使用少年的嘴，偶尔听一次少年不成句的求救声没什么不好，看多了少年哭干了眼泪却发不出声音的样子有时也会觉得索然无味。他的同伴只好在没有轮到他们的时候使用少年的手，或者撸动性器把精液射到少年的身上。  
留在头发上会让头发打结吧，他看着少年头发上挂着的白色液体无故冒出了这个想法，好在此时包括少年本人在内，已经没有人会去在意了。

他好像听见了尖叫声，是不同于身下少年的声音——更别提少年多半已经哭得声音沙哑了。今天安排了观众观赏的余兴节目吗？在第一轮还没有结束的时候会不会早了一点？他疑惑地看向少年。  
少年听到声音，身体似乎要更紧张了一点，连带着下半身都吸得更紧了。  
“是你认识的人吗？”他拍拍少年的脸，后者只是闭上了眼睛，把头歪去了另一边。

无所谓，能让少年感到更多的羞耻的话，能带来更多快感的话，无论是谁在看都不重要。他如此下结论。  
在被注视着，被发现了——意识到这件事的少年的身体变得更加敏感，很快就达到了高潮。后穴不断收缩给他带来的按摩快感让他无法忍受，“比平时快一点。”他喃喃着，最后发泄在了少年体内。

他从少年的体内退了出来，少年的脸因为高潮染上了不正常的红色，腿间沾上了后面容纳不下的精液。  
和视线聚集不出焦点的少年形式上对视，忽然觉得少年原本就应该是这个样子：想要再多看几次，下次就轮到其他人，那个时候就站在旁观的角度……

可惜的是，工作好像暂时无法进行了，那些观众真的是很不老实。

3

坂本龙司无法理解。  
战斗的谋略也好，殿堂的机关也好，他一直都是全程交给冷静的莲或是善于谋略的真，他只需要信任着他们然后负责冲锋就好。  
所以无法理解啊，他最好的朋友会被一群阴影围住强奸这件事。

他的反应比其他人要快，雷电劈中了最外的几只阴影，吸引了它们的注意——瘫软在地上任由它们摆布的莲终于得到了休息的机会，黑发少年闭上了眼睛，通红的脸上布满泪痕，也不管接近赤裸地躺在地上会给身体带来的凉意就这样失去了意识。

拯救了他的重要的好友，现在正没有意识地躺在地上，就算是在噩梦中也不可能见到的画面刺激着坂本龙司的视网膜。

不可原谅——他想起刚才听见的少年绝望的哭声，大脑有那么一会只剩下了愤怒，这段时间足够他和其他人一起解决阴影了。

他们在这附近转了几圈都没能找到属于莲的衣服——怪盗服也好，学校制服也好，根本无迹可寻，连Joker的大衣都没有留下。  
最后祐介沉默地捡起掉在莲身边的休闲服裤子，勉强遮住了莲赤裸的下半身。

那之后他们试着把莲转移到最近的安全屋里去，双叶擦了一遍又一遍眼泪，终于能看清导航的屏幕了，而要在她的哽咽声中明白导航方向又花了不少时间。

但不知为什么，莲无法进入安全屋。龙司抱着他试了几次，放下他又试了几次，最后得出结论——只有莲进不去安全屋。

“也许这个莲是这个殿堂的认知产物，从刚才开始吾辈就觉得他身上的气息不对。”  
摩尔加纳用手碰碰莲的脸，最后猜测说。

“就算是这样——”龙司大声说，“他也长着那家伙的脸吧，我怎么可能把他丢在这里。”  
况且什么不对的气息啊，他能闻到的只有黏在莲身上的男性体液的腥臭味。

又是一阵沉默，然后杏提议还是应该带着莲往殿堂的深处移动，果然不愿意丢下莲的不止他一个。  
全员一致，在双叶的带领下，他们心情沉重地朝殿堂的二楼走去。

4

到达殿堂的二层后，留下莲身上的残酷性侵痕迹——黏在他的黑发上，让他的头发纠缠在一起的白色液体，还在从腿间滴落的液体，甚至脸上不正常的潮红和泪痕——都消失殆尽了，仿佛从来没有出现在少年的身体上过。  
再加上重新覆盖在少年身上的衣物，莲简直干净到了不正常的地步。

然后莲恢复了意识，睁开了眼睛——失去往日洞察力的灰眸在不安地注视着他们。

“这个变化……果然他是殿堂里的认知吗？”  
摩尔加纳叹了一口气。

“如果是认知的话，是谁会产生那样的认知？”  
就算是认知的存在也不该遭到那样的对待，更别提真已经考虑到既然认知世界中会有这种想法，现实中莲也会有遭到这样过分对待的危险了。

“说不定是哪个痴汉对莲的美貌产生了欲望搞出了这个殿堂，等把这里拆了要让莲做几个月的饭才能报答我对他的救命之恩。”  
双叶嘟嘟嚷嚷，这个推理给了她不小的心理安慰，不过她还是忘了要互称代号的约定。

“哈？那他现在不是很危险？”龙司又急得叫起来了。

好几双眼睛又一次看向莲的认知。  
也许是因为刚才的经历吧，莲现在正处于一种恍惚的状态，整个人蜷缩在墙边，视线循环落在围住他的怪盗团成员每一个人的脸上。

“那个，莲。”  
杏慢慢地挪过去，伸出手作出触碰莲的脸的尝试，幸运地得到了后者的允许。

这不是他们第一次见到殿堂里的认知，但无论是鸭志田殿堂里的人偶杏还是斑目殿堂里的作品祐介，给他们的感觉和眼前的这一个认知都不一样。在认知莲的身上，感受不到过度扭曲带来的违和感，他缺乏攻击欲望，虽失去了平时的冷静和无畏，好歹能给人普通高中生的印象。  
所以，只要稍不注意，就会无意识地把他当作真正的leader来对待。

杏戴着手套的手感觉不出莲皮肤的温度，好在——她发现他颤抖的程度弱了下来，也渐渐能集中注意力了。  
“你能认出我们吗？”

如她所预料的那般，没有对她能叫出他的名字感到惊讶的莲轻轻点了点头。

他们本该对殿堂的主人认识莲的所有朋友感到毛骨悚然的，只是现在的情况实在不允许他们分心去这么做。

“其实，我们在找和我们一起掉进来的那个莲，如果可以的话，希望你能告诉我们关于这个殿堂的事。”  
不知道认知和现实中的莲相比究竟是改变了哪些地方，害怕莲重新陷入惊慌中，真特意蹲了下来尽力和莲平视——少年视线的一度偏移让她的心漏跳了半拍，几乎要自我反省起是不是自己也被姐姐的审讯式语气传染了。好在莲再次点头了。

“我可以带你们去找这里的主人。”  
他一度闭上眼睛，仿佛还沉浸在自己的世界里。莲向后缩了一点，双手用力想让自己站起来——他没法站稳，离了墙壁的支撑就会滑倒，显然早就精疲力尽了。  
龙司和祐介对视了一眼，在莲跌倒之前扶住了他。  
“其实刚刚的事每天都会重复几次……”莲紧紧盯住脚下的水泥地面，也不知道他是在解释还是在自言自语，“……谢谢。”他道谢的时候仍然没有抬头，还好大家都能知道感谢的对象是谁。

即使怀着略微不同的想法，心事重重的少年和少女们的目的都是相同的——  
想要快点找到熟悉的那个莲，想要快点离开这里。

5

他们看见了沿着墙壁一路贴过去的照片，开始是向上看的视觉，与胶片外的观察者对视的是一个看不清脸的人，凭借身材还能认出是个男性，最后的照片画面里只剩下了被昏暗灯光打上一片阴影的天花板。

“这样的扭曲真是让人毛骨悚然。”  
祐介皱眉——他注意到了照片角落伸向同一个目标的手，还有那个辨认不出相貌的男人格外清晰的笑，他几乎是条件反射地感到恶心，即将接触照片的指尖也收了回去。

“毕竟是真实发生过的事，严格来说那应该算是回忆。”  
走在队伍前面，很久都没说过一句话的莲忽然接话。  
亲口承认是“真实发生的事”在他现实的同伴中投下了一个炸弹，面对他们投向自己的难以置信的目光，莲这次没有退缩，反而承认得大大方方。  
“这里很多东西都是回忆，包括之前你们看到的，那个也是回忆。”

莲像是被同行者们惊讶的样子打开了话匣子——他之前过于沉默了，怪盗团这时才想起他的身份还是个会严格反映殿堂主人内心的认知。  
“我隐瞒了在老家被带走之后的事。我被送去了拘留所，在那里等着我的是一群会对高中少年感兴趣的人，他们说我妨碍了那个人的事，说我必须受到惩罚。之后的事你们已经见过了一部分了……爸妈把我接回家后虽然我们没有说过几句话，但他们还是发现了我的异常，最后我得到了一些用来安抚精神的药。我不想被质问——况且前科的事已经传得到处都是了，所以没有做过身体上的检查，好在后面的疼痛只是持续了几天就消失了。有的时候我想……”

他难得找到听众能把现实中的他忍耐的东西全都抖出来，要说的话实在太多了。

“我会想为什么要受到惩罚的是我，为什么即使是在事情结束的几个月后连在梦里都不能放过我，为什么我不能彻底忘了那些人和他们做过的事。”

莲的声音在发抖，他的手在不知不觉中已经握成了拳，指甲掐进手掌。幸运的是他是认知，手上不会留下伤痕，也不会就这样哭出来。

还没有结束。

“我好像有创伤后遗症。我不喜欢突然的接触，很难信任不熟悉的人……幻觉，还好已经几个月没有出现过了……”

他又垂下头——在此期间双叶小心翼翼地开口。  
“……明明你在帮我的时候完全不是这样的。既然这么难过的话，为什么你不告诉我们呢？就算是只把讨厌接触之类的习惯告诉我们，我们也可以多注意啊。”

莲没有回答。

“我不是故意不和你们说的。”  
一直到他们走进一条两侧都是牢房的走廊，莲才给出回答。  
“只是……我不想记起来，如果和你们提起来一点相关的事的话我又会想起来，再说那天的事告诉你们除了影响心情也不能改变什么。”

“不是的——”杏大声反驳，她想要说些什么，却被两侧的牢房传出的声音打断。

牢房中有看不清面孔的人在慢慢走上前，完全不在意听者感受地说着淫秽的话语。

“虽然是在这样哭着，其实你也很喜欢叔叔的东西吧。”  
“你真的只是第一次吗？”  
“要是这里有笔就好了，就能把战果记录下来——开玩笑的。”  
“我们也只是收了钱办事嘛。”

……

然后铁栏杆凭空消失，囚禁在里面的阴影一涌而出——他们本能地感觉到了恶意做好了战斗的准备。  
那些阴影没有攻击他们的意思。  
只有莲还留在原地——比起反应不及时更像是因为恐惧完全不能动弹，睁大的眼睛虽是在注视前方，却没有在看任何东西。

阴影将要把他吞噬。

——在那之前，有一双手把他从这样的命运中拉了出来，魔法的光效和武器重击带来的轰鸣声包围了他们。

他看着露出悲伤表情，对他说了很多话，摇晃着他想让他恢复清醒的人们，无奈的情绪自他胸口弥漫开来。

“这些话和‘我’说也不能改变什么。”

6

雨宫莲从噩梦中惊醒。

他在梦里回到了拘留所里，寿命将尽的吊灯挂在天花板上摇摇欲坠，昏暗的灯光让他辨不出时间——他又一次侧躺在地上任人摆布。  
这一次他也什么都做不了，他叫不出persona，甚至不知道他们之中任何一人的名字。他闭上眼睛，告诉自己很快就会结束的。

然后他听见了不同的声音。  
他珍视的朋友都站在那里，穿着怪盗装，虽然看不清表情但毫无疑问是在看他——一丝不挂躺在地上沦为玩物的他。

不要看过来，不要看着我。

他开始拼命地挣扎，这一次那些人连嘲讽的笑声都不愿意给他了。

没有办法，被发现了，要被——

他猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己趴在一张办公桌上，似乎已经睡了很久了，支起身体用手摸了一下额头——红色的手套沾上汗水，成片地被染成了深色。

“——你们应该早就猜到了，他就是这里的主人。”  
说话人的声音意外地熟悉，莲的大脑艰难地处理着各种问题，先是反应过来这个房间里还有其他人，再后来……  
“啊，他醒了。”  
黑发少年的声音中听不出一点起伏，连带着房间里其他人也一起看向他。

他在和那一天晚上的自己对视。

他的同伴也在这里，都带着同情，或是遗憾的眼神站在那个人的身边，他不愿去思考这些眼神是给谁的。

“这里是……？”  
他觉得喉咙发干，像是几天没喝过水，差点想不起来声带的存在。

怪盗团面面相觑，杏想给龙司使眼色，被后者躲闪开了视线，祐介盯着地面，早就没人知道他在想什么了，真则顺着又开始抽抽搭搭的双叶的头发。

“你的殿堂。”  
长时间的寂静后，摩尔加纳说。

莲无法理解他的话。  
长时间的隐瞒带来的自我保护本能让他下意识地就要否认——自己不可能有一座殿堂，自己不能有一座殿堂。  
如果自己有殿堂的话，那他一直以来用心去隐藏的东西就会……

然而，他的内心深处一直有一个声音在提醒他：你知道自己为什么会有殿堂。

“不可能……”  
所以他的否认退化成了无力的喃喃自语。

“不可能的话，那这里要怎么解释？”  
就连这句话都被对面的自己——也许是他的认知捕捉到。  
“其实你很清楚吧，”认知厉声说，“无法忘记痛苦的回忆，在现实中甚至是在梦中重复着那段记忆……”

他想站起来阻止认知继续说下去，可他真正做的却只是坐在这里，等待着应有的审判。

“……最后把内心扭曲成这座监狱的人，不就是你吗？”

随着认知最后的话，四周的景物开始扭曲，办公室的严肃布置逐渐剥离，显露出了印象空间红色与黑色交缠的风景。

雨宫莲双腿发软，跌倒在地。  
他的耳边不断回响着嗡嗡声，像是一座钟在身边炸开。

沿着印象空间的道路一直向前，不远的地方站着他无比珍惜的一群人，他们向他靠近，朝他伸出了手，泪水从他们的脸上滑落下来，打湿了衣服。

“没有人会放弃你。”  
然后他们说，仿佛酝酿许久。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈我爽了  
本来是想真的1797的可是P站太太已经把1797抹得无人能敌了我已经写不出更多了


End file.
